<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts and sparklers by EnlacingLines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401005">Ghosts and sparklers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines'>EnlacingLines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonfire Night, Bonfires, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine, one more scary movie,” he says, and the enthusiasm with which Constance leaps up to sort out the movie would be sweet if it were not for the fact that Ashe is now filled with a sense of dread, causing him to grip his drink tightly. </p>
<p>He’s terrible with horror movies. Anything scary, actually. But everyone else seems either excited or willing to tolerate whatever this is, so he can’t really say anything. Plus it’s a little embarrassing. He’s a grown adult, he should be able to handle a simple horror movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosts and sparklers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/gifts">MxTicketyBoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little birthday fic for my amazing, wonderful friend MxTicketyBoo. Boo, I am SO glad we met, thank you for being such a wonderful, supportive and all out lovely person. Hope this tiny gift makes you smile &lt;3 </p>
<p>Yes, Bonfire night is only a thing in my country, but as today is November 5th, it's fitting as the setting. </p>
<p>Valania thank you for betaing, you are also wonderful &lt;3</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s bonfire night, Halloween’s over,” is the first thing Ashe hears as he walks up to the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hapi turns at the sound of his footsteps crunching through the leaves and waves, abating his nerves a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Ashe, please tell Constance Halloween is over,” she says, turning to the woman next to her. Constance is wearing a high collared dark purple velvet dress with an impressive train and a lot of eyeliner, immediately informing him this conversation is a trap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Constance is not someone who waits for criticism. “Halloween is never over. Your mind is just limited,” she says, then laughs, tipping her head back. Hapi rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still not watching a horror movie,” she says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that. Oh Ashe, please excuse her rudeness although you are most likely used to it by now. It is an absolute honour to meet you,” she says, taking his hand and shaking it. Hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-pleased to meet you, it’s been too long,” he says, and she smiles brightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve heard so much about you,” she says and Ashe laughs nervously, not sure what on earth that could mean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, enough tormenting him. I’m not waiting for Balthus any longer, he probably got lost at the store. Again,” Hapi says, throwing an arm around Ashe and steering him inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s nice,” Ashe says once out of Constance’s hearing, and Hapi groans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s something. I still don’t know how Mercedes does it,” Hapi mutters and Ashe laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a shame Mercedes can’t make it tonight, mostly as Ashe hasn’t seen her for quite some time and also selfishly so he’d know someone else here. But Yuri invited him, so he knows he’s welcome. He’s just not spent that much time with Yuri’s friends, other than Hapi, who he worked with last semester. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuribird, I rescued Ashe from Constance,” Hapi calls, and there’s a the sound of rapid footsteps before Yuri appears in the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What a welcome. Is she still wanting to watch that movie?” he says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. Might be best just to give in, seeing as she already got to your nails,” Hapi says with a smirk, then lets go of Ashe, squeezing past him to enter the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri raises a hand to his forehead. “My friends are…something,” he says, affection clear despite the wince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe smiles, then walks closer, Yuri opening his arms and lowering his head to share a sweet, hello kiss. It’s early enough in their relationship that this still feels like the first time, Ashe wanting to snatch and keep each tiny feeling to remember for hours, even though more kisses are sure to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he says when they part, and Yuri laughs, pushing back his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, little bird,” he says, and Ashe captures his hand as it retreats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She really did get your nails,” he says with a laugh, seeing the patter of tiny ghosts, small skulls, and pumpkins littered across. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She spent a month perfecting Halloween nail art for some reason, so it’s going to be Halloween all year round in this house,” he says, with a shake of his head, then grips onto Ashe’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then, let’s sit down,” he says, and Ashe winds his fingers through Yuri’s, content just to be close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They go to the living room, chatting about their days and Ashe hearing updates on Yuri’s work at the children’s centre. Hapi joins them and hands out cups of something dubiously alcoholic and dark red that Ashe sips at, while both of them compare notes on their current supervisors at work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shortly after though, there’s a crash, which causes Ashe to jump, while Yuri and Hapi simply glance up, clearly used to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got fireworks!” Balthus booms as he walks in, Ashe’s eyes widening at the sheer number of fireworks he must have bought, both hands holding bags filled to the brim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice,” Hapi says, while Yuri sighs deeply and takes a long drag of his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we’re all here, it’s time for the festivities to begin!” Constance says, coming in behind him and Yuri stands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, then you need to help me with the food, Balthus please put those safely outside, Hapi if you can bring more drinks, and Ashe just make yourself at home,” he says, offering him a smile as the others stand to their tasks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m happy to help!” he says, but Balthus shakes his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, just sit tight, we’ll be right back, you’re the guest,” he says, and Hapi nods, grabbing Ashe’s still half filled cup and retreating to the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe sits back down and just listens to the noise of the four working around one another, doors slamming, objects being moved, and the general laughter and quips between them. He can tell they’ve been living together for a while, that this is a normal practice for them. He’s still a little amazed he’s been invited tonight, worries somewhat that he’s crashing a roommate's event, but then Hapi returns and hands him another drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop thinking too much, I know that look,” she says, elbowing him as she sits down next to him, just as the other three appear with various trays of snacks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not full dark yet, we should do something before we set off fireworks,” Hapi says with a sly grin, Constance’s eyes widening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t we watching that ghost thing?” Balthus says, grabbing a handful of popcorn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Constance beams and turns back to Hapi triumphant, and next to Ashe, Yuri chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, one more scary movie,” he says, and the enthusiasm with which Constance leaps up to sort out the movie would be sweet if it were not for the fact that Ashe is now filled with a sense of dread, causing him to grip his drink tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s terrible with horror movies. Anything scary, actually. But everyone else seems either excited or willing to tolerate whatever this is, so he can’t really say anything. Plus it’s a little embarrassing. He’s a grown adult, he should be able to handle a simple horror movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We must turn the lights off!” Constance demands, the title screen appearing on the TV. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But then how will we see the food?” Balthus asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn on the lamp by the couch,” Yuri says, and that seems to be enough of a compromise, Hapi leaning over to switch it on, while Constance turns off the rest of the lights. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Constance, move over, I’m letting the lovebirds have the couch,” Hapi says, sending a wink at Ashe who can feel himself turning red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s really not that much room…oh fine, but bring me cake,” she demands, and Hapi salutes before grabbing several cupcakes, popcorn and a slice of pizza on her way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay there?” Yuri asks to his left, and Ashe turns, painting on a smile as Constance and Hapi squabble over space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has an answer. Perfectly composed and avoiding the fact he absolutely hates horror movies, but is struck dumb by Yuri. He has always had that effect, objectively from all perspectives being categorized as beautiful, but right now in the glow of the muted light, comfortable in his own space, Ashe is romantic enough to state he’s radiant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In response, he leans closer, kissing Yuri just once, ignoring the gagging noise Hapi makes from across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Yuri whispers as he pulls back, then wraps an arm around Ashe to hold him close as the movie begins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe is going to be fine, he tells himself. He can deal with horror, has done so through Sylvain’s obsession with renting the worst-rated movies he can find, and he’s managed to get through most of those with mild jumping and not looking when things get overly gory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, this isn’t going to be as easy. This isn’t a movie he can discard due to it’s awful dialogue and unrealistic reactions. The acting is good, it’s high budget and the atmosphere genuinely creepy. Plus, it’s all about ghosts which are Ashe’s least favourite supernatural phenomena, and it’s only a matter of time before it goes wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yells at the first jump scare, but so does Balthus, and the entire room starts laughing, Yuri hugging him closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You scare easily, huh?” he says, grinning and Ashe manages a short laugh brimming with nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah, it’s fine, I’m ready for the next one now,” he says, reaching out and grabbing another cup cake for something to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he leans back, Yuri is looking at him questioningly, so Ashe just flashes another smile and focuses on eating the cupcake while glancing at the TV occasionally. He really can’t understand why people enjoy being scared so much. Constance keeps leaning forward, laughing delightedly as the characters get progressively more terrified at the haunting. Hapi keeps rolling her eyes, and Balthus makes critiques at the best way to actually smash through objects. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri stays relatively silent, carding a hand through Ashe’s hair on occasion. Which really should have been a giveaway when Ashe flinches at almost nothing, nerves strung too tight, and Yuri sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say you don’t like horror movies?” Yuri whispers, and Ashe grimaces to himself before turning and shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no, I’m fine—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re clearly not,” Yuri says, and Ashe doesn’t have time to retort before Constance is shushing them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is one of the best parts!” she yells, and Hapi looks up at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just how many times have you seen this, and why are we now having to watch it?” she says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it is utter perfection and you should all be grateful to bear witness to such cinematic feats,” she says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you rewind it? I didn’t hear any of that,” Balthus says, which is a good point considering it looks as if someone has become possessed in the time they’ve been talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Constance shrieks and jumps off the chair, pausing the moving and quickly clicking back through the scenes. While she does so, Balthus turns to Ashe, and smiles. “I don’t like horror either, I won’t sleep for weeks,” he says, and Ashe goes bright red, realising they’d been overheard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t, and he’s gonna bang on my door at 4am for the next week. At least you have Yuri to cuddle, Ashe,” Hapi says, and Constance turns back, looking between them all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You all have terrible taste. Except Yuri,” she adds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I actually think the movie is boring,” he drawls and Hapi laughs so hard at Constance’s shocked face she almost spills her drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Balthus I’m coming to sit with you, I’ll cover your eyes if you give me more of that pizza,” Hapi says, getting up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal. Ashe, you ready for this?” he asks as Hapi somehow manages to bundle into the chair with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, I am,” he says, and Yuri laughs lightly against his ear, a small shiver running across his spine, the right kind this time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you,” he says, and although it’s done jokingly, Ashe cannot help the thrill, the warmth that seeps in, a line from any of his favourite medieval romances brought to life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It does help though once his initial nerves fade that everyone knows he’s not a big fan of horror. He also realises it really honestly isn’t so much of a big deal; they aren’t upset or make fun of him in any way, like his mind had concocted they might. Balthus is more vocal with his own terror which helps, and Yuri is there to squeeze his hand and keep him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is actually the best part of it. He now has an excuse to turn his eyes into his boyfriend’s shoulder, Yuri muttering when the worst parts are over, and Ashe staying there a little longer than necessary just to remain as close as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really that scared of a broken doll?” Yuri says once, chest vibrating with the words and Aske smiles into his jumper, not caring he’s been found out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Ashe you should cover your eyes for the next scene,” Constance says with pure glee, and before he can respond, Yuri cups a hand around his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shivers, as the action makes him tip backwards towards Yuri, who has shifted so Ashe is pressed against his chest. He swallows, skin heating at the sensations, just as Yuri leans close, kissing just behind his ear and Ashe has to keep his jaws gripped closed as to not embarrass himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I get the feeling you’re enjoying this a little too much,” Yuri whispers, sounding entirely too pleased with himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe opens his mouth to reply, when a series of loud and frankly awful sounding noises echo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…well, that was unexpected,” Yuri says as Constance starts manically laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeahh…no, that’s messed up,” Hapi says, sounding more uneasy than Ashe has ever heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never sleeping again,” Balthus adds, and Ashe is extremely grateful he missed all of this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently that is the worst part over, for the movie only lasts another fifteen minutes and the ending leaves them all rather disturbed, except for Constance, who seems happier than ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was something for sure,” Yuri says as they distractedly all watch the credits roll by, processing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s still fireworks,” Hapi says, and that seems to rejuvenate the rest of the group, Balthus especially excited about the prospect of lighting things on fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go outside before they all start making a mess,” Yuri says, and pulls Ashe quickly through the kitchen, stopping only to grab their coats before the step into the garden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chill hits instantly, and Ashe smiles, actually enjoying how the cold air smarts after being inside for so long. They walk side by side half way down the path until Yuri turns to him, leaning down to bump his forehead gently against Ashe’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to pretend to like things, little bird. Not with me,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe sighs, frost in his wake. “I did enjoy it actually. Well, not the movie, but I did have fun,” he insists and Yuri tips away slightly but still stays close, so Ashe can wrap his arms around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always have fun when I’m with you,” he says, and Yuri smiles, his whole face changing with the sweetness of it, and Ashe adores every second of that smile, is almost sad to stop seeing it when he leans in to kiss Yuri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost. But the warmth of Yuri’s mouth against his is better, sweeter than anything, causes everything to illuminate from inside, so many sparks and splinters surging. Yuri kisses deep and long, Ashe feeling as if he’s just about managing to hold on as he draws closer, the need for air too soon making his lungs start to ache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls back and Yuri’s cheeks are red, breath coming in clouds and Ashe is so deliciously proud he can make that happen. His face probably looks just as red, but in a way that’s even more perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you two are quite done, we have sparklers!” Constance yells. Ashe turns in Yuri’s arms to find the garden alight with small dancing lights, Balthus holding an entire handful he’s apparently set alight all at once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not going to the emergency room tonight. Come on, let’s help,” Yuri says, and Ashe laughs as they make their way forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Hapi says as he approaches, handing Ashe a newly lit sparkler. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns, waving it in patterns with a joy that’s only reserved for doing things you once did as a child, in remembrance and recollection. Constance jumps in beside him, both mimicking patterns that get more extravagant with each go, Balthus constantly supplying them with more sparklers as Hapi laughs and films them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashe looks up, finding Yuri’s across the brightness, watching him smile and just survey, looking fond and open, a rare sight in itself. Their eyes meet and he smiles, more of that happiness shared, and Ashe waves the sparkler in his direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, but moves forward to take it, their hands brushing on the exchange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>November 5th has never really had any significance for Ashe before. But he thinks from now on, it just might. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>